Cemetery Drive
by Priscylla.chronic
Summary: Chapter one


Título: Cemetery Drive  
Autora: Priscylla Piucco  
Fandom: My Chemical Romance  
Shipper: Gerard/Frank  
POV: Frank  
Terminada: sim  
Gênero: Songfic/Deathfic  
Censura: R  
Beta-Reader: Eu.  
Disclaimer:

Eu pus minha mão em seu peito. Bem onde todos crêem que fica o coração. Mas agora eu sei que o coração não fica no peito, ele fica em você. Quando se ama você é por inteiro o coração. E eu estava despedaçado. Estaria assim meu coração, se eu ainda tivesse um.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_This night, walk the dead_

[Esta noite, caminhe pelos mortos

_In a solitary style_

[Num estilo solitário

_And crash the cemetery gates._

[E derrube os portões do cemitério

_In the dress your husband hates_

[Usando o vestido que seu marido odeia

_Way down, mark the grave_

[Indo abaixo, marque a sepultura

_Where the search lights find us_

[Onde as luzes de busca nos encontraram

_drinking by the mausoleum door_

[Bebendo na porta do mausoléu

_And they found you on the Bathroom floor_

[E eles te encontraram no chão do banheiro

- Frank! – gritos ao longe.- Nããããão! Fraaaank!!! Volta! Não me deixe meu pequeno!!! Fraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank!!!

Choro.

'eu quero voltar, mas não posso.'

Eu os vi. Caminhando com um corpo inerte, pálido. Eu os vi.

E aquele homem que caminhava ao lado do corpo, eu o conhecia; eu o amava. Eu o amo.

Eu chorava por dentro sem conseguir derramar uma lágrima sequer, e isso me machucava mais.

'Não chore, meu anjo. Estarei ao seu lado sempre.'

_I miss you, I miss you so far_

[Eu sinto sua falta, eu sinto sua falta demais

_And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard_

[E o choque de seu beijo, que torna isso tão difícil

_I miss you, I miss you so far_

[Eu sinto sua falta, eu sinto sua falta demais

_And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard_

[E o choque de seu beijo, que torna isso tão difícil

Oh, Deus sabe como estou sangrando por dentro.

Meus sentimentos se colidem.

Minhas vontades se misturam e eu não diferencio mais nada.

Eu o acompanho até sua casa.

Choro junto a ele no sofá.

- Frank, eu não agüento viver sem você! Eu quero ir junto! Nós prometemos um ao outro que jamais nos separaríamos. Eu não consigo, Frank! Eu vou com você, seremos felizes juntos nem que seja no inferno.

O beijei no rosto, creio que ele sentiu minha presença.

- F-fra-nk? Você está aqui?

'estou, meu amor'

Ele chorou mas não parava de olhar pros lados, me procurando.

'estou aqui, ao seu lado'

Passei minha mão em seu cabelo delicadamente, pude sentir seus arrepios como se eu mesmo estivesse sentindo. Como se agora fossemos um só.

Mas agora é tarde.

- Fr-frank, se você estiver aqui.-parou pois o choro estava o sufocando.

'oh meu anjo, não chore. Estou aqui. Nunca te deixarei. Nunca.'

- Se você estiver aqui..- soluçou - eu te peço, não vá! Fique aqui comigo, você prometeu lembra? Você me jurou que jamais me deixaria sozinho.-mais choro- Po-por fav-vor, não vá. Fique aqui. Eu te amo.

Eu pus minha mão em seu peito. Bem onde todos crêem que fica o coração. Mas agora eu sei que o coração não fica no peito, ele fica em você. Quando se ama você é por inteiro o coração. E eu estava despedaçado. Estaria assim meu coração, se eu ainda tivesse um.

Eu sei! Ele sentiu meu toque.

Fechou os olhos e colocou suas mãos no peito, exatamente onde a minha estava.

Nosso ultimo toque. Nosso ultimo momento.

_Back home, off the run_

[De volta pra casa, paro a corrida

_Singing songs that make you slit your wrists_

[Cantando músicas que fazem você cortar seus pulsos

_It isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun_

[Isso não é muito legal fitar uma arma carregada

_So i won't stop dying, won't stop lying_

[Portanto não pararei de morrer, não pararei de mentir

_If you want i'll keep on crying_

[Se você quiser, continuarei a chorar

_Did you get what you deserve?_

[Você conseguiu o que mereceu?

_Is this what you always want me for?_

[É para isso que você sempre me quer?

Algum tempo depois lá estava meu amor de novo junto a mim.

De mãos dadas seguimos o caminho que se mostrava a nossa frente.

E se era o inferno, não sei dizer. Ao lado do Gerard qualquer lugar se transforma em paraíso.

- Agora sim, Gerard.

- Felizes...

- ...pra sempre.

_Way down, way down_

[Indo abaixo, Indo abaixo

_Way down, way down_

[Indo abaixo, Indo abaixo

_I miss you, I miss you so far_

[Eu sinto sua falta, eu sinto sua falta demais

_And the collision of your kiss that made it so hard_

[E o choque de seu beijo, que torna isso tão difícil

**Fim**


End file.
